Le Plus Grand Scandale de l'Histoire de Poudlard
by Liski
Summary: Traduction à partir du chapitre 14 (les 13 premiers chapitres ont été traduits par Sabrinette). Ginny est enceinte. Le père? Harry. Comment traiteront-ils avec ça? Qu'est-ce que leurs parents, amis et professeurs diront? Et comment Voldemort réagira
1. CH14 Adresse Inconnue

**NdlT:** Bonjour! j'ai décidé, avec l'accord d'AgiVega, d'achever la traduction que Sabrinette avait commencé. Alors voilà, je fais mon possible pour traduire de mon mieux, et j'espère que vous aimerez (même si ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui a écrit ;) ) pour en savoir plus sur moi, vous pouvez toujours lire ma bio (si jamais je trouve le moyen de la faire! :-) )

**Chapitre 14**

_**Adresse Inconnue**_

Il était déjà midi lorsqu'un autre agent de police (plutôt grand et corpulent, celui-ci) daigna accorder un peu d'attention à Harry et Gilderoy.

«Bonjour, je suis l'agent Thompson. Alors, quel est le problème?» il se tourna vers le garçon, passant ses doigts dans sa barbe.«Je connais _son_ problème...» il pointa l'homme blond, «mais quel est le tien? Jim m'a dit que tu es amnésique aussi. Est-ce vrai?

Malheureusement si, monsieur» acquiesça Harry. «C'est pourquoi je suis ici. Peut-être pouvez-vous m'aider... est-ce qu'on a cherché, dans les derniers jours, quelqu'un qui me ressemble?»

L'agent le regarda avec plus d'attention. 180 cm, cheveux noir de jais, yeux verts et lunettes rondes.

«Désolé jeune homme, mais personne n'a rapporté quoique ce soit au sujet d'un garçon comme toi.

Que puis-je faire alors?» demanda Harry. «À qui devrais-je m'adresser?

Hum... Peut-être qu'on peut mettre une annonce dans le journal local pour montrer ta photo. Quelqu'un pourrait te reconnaître. Mais j'ai peur que ce soit tout ce qu'on puisse faire.

Et pour mon ami?» Harry pointa Lockhart, qui murmurait une quelconque chanson idiote – il avait clairement perdu ses souvenirs une fois de plus. «Est-ce que le fait qu'on sache son nom aide un peu?

Connaître son nom?» L'agent fronça les sourcils. «Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt alors? Il aurait pu nous épargner beaucoup de problèmes...» il se pencha plus près de Harry «... et tu sais... il mange trop. Ça n'a pas été un plaisir de le nourrir pendant une semaine entière.»

Je ne penserais pas qu'il mange tellement plus que toi pensa le garçon. «Il ne se souvenait pas de son nom jusqu'à ce matin-même, monsieur.» assura-t-il à l'agent. «Le souvenir lui est venu vers 9h36 a.m., si ma mémoire est bonne. Il m'a demandé un papier, alors il a pu l'écrire. Son nom est Gilderoy Lockhart.

Gilderoy Lockhart? Quel nom inhabituel...» l'agent fronça les sourcils. «Viens, jeune homme, allons regarder les fichiers de Mr. Lockhart dans les archives de la police nationale.

Est-ce que je devrais lui dire de venir avec nous?»

L'agent regarda le fou blond qui chantonnait encore cette stupide chanson qui parlait d'oiseaux et d'abeilles.

«Nan. Nous serons mieux sans lui.»

Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce où l'agent s'assit devant un ordinateur et se connecta aux archives de la police. «Quoi Lockhart?» il se tourna vers le garçon.

«Gilderoy.

Uh-huh.» l'agent de police hocha la tête et tapa le nom. Le programme indiqua que le fichier était 'introuv'. Il retapa le nom, supposant que ses gros doigts avaient glissé sur les touches la première fois. Ils n'avaient pas glissé. Il reçut encore un signal lui disant que le fichier était toujours 'introuv'. Il essaya alors sur une base de données internationale, mais aucune archive, dans le monde entier, ne contenait le nom d'un certain Gilderoy Lockhart. «Eh bien, jeune homme» il se tourna vers Harry, «soit ton ami se souvient d'un faux nom, soit il n'existe pas du tout. Désolé, nous ne pouvons l'aider. Peut-être devrions-nous l'envoyer dans un asile pour fous où il pourrait recevoir quelque traitement qui lui ferait retrouver ses souvenirs. Je suggère que vous deux restiez ici quelques jours encore pour voir si quelqu'un vous reconnaît dans le journal. Alors nous déciderons de ce que nous ferons.

Merci, monsieur» Harry acquiesça. «Puis-je aider le temps que je reste ici? Je ne veux pas être un parasite. Je suis prêt à travailler.»

L'agent parut surpris. Encore personne ayant demandé l'aide du commissariat n'avait offert de compenser pour le travail effectué. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il commençait à aimer ce garçon et voulu l'aider plus qu'il n'avait jamais aidé quelqu'un.

«Pourquoi voulez-vous nous voir, professeur?» demanda Hermione? On avait demandé à Ron, Ginny et elle-même d'aller voir Dumbledore à son bureau et de ne mentionner cette visite à personne. Hermione avait trouvé ça incroyablement suspect. Elle avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Vraiment pas.

«Asseyez-vous tous, je vous en prie.» Albus essaya de leur sourire, sans y parvenir. Quelque chose devait l'inquiéter énormément.

«Qu'est-il arrivé, professeur?» demanda Ginny, son visage blanc comme un drap. D'une certaine façon, son cœur lui disait que Dumbledore voulait leur annoncer quelque chose à propos de son Harry – quelque chose de déprimant, d'effrayant.

«Je suis désolé de vous annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles.» dit le directeur, solennellement.

«Comme vous le savez tous, les journalistes sont partis, alors j'ai envoyer un hibou à Harry lui disant qu'il pouvait revenir ce matin. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'est pas revenu aujourd'hui, et il est déjà 20h00. J'ai pensé que le hibou avait oublié le chemin pour aller à Privet Drive, alors j'en ai envoyé un autre. Il est revenu avec la lettre parce qu'il n'a pas trouvé Harry chez les Dursley. Évidemment, tous les hiboux doivent trouver le destinataire, où qu'il se trouve, mais notre Harry n'a pas pu être trouvé.

Pourquoi, monsieur?» Ron fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait voir aucune raison expliquant qu'un hibou ne parvenait pas à trouver son ami. «Que lui est-il arrivé?

Nous pouvons seulement supposer, Ron.» répondit Dumbledore. »Il existe quelques vilains charmes qui peuvent rendre la personne qui en est victime impossible à trouver par les hiboux.

Quels charmes?» demandèrent Hermione et Ginny à l'unisson.

«Il y en a plusieurs, j'en ai bien peur.» le directeur secoua sa tête. «Certains se font avec une baguette, d'autres par les effets d'un poison, et encore il y en a qui affectent seulement lorsque des maléfices sont combinés. Nous ne savons pas si l'un d'eux affecte Harry, ou alors s'il est...

S'il est...? » Ron haussa les sourcils.

«... mort.» Dumbledore soupira. «Je suis désolé, mais c'est aussi une possibilité. Les hiboux ne trouvent jamais les personnes décédées, vous savez.

_Il n'est pas mort! _» Ginny sauta de sa chaise. «Il ne peut pas être mort, professeur! Je le sentirais... je le sentirais dans mon cœur! Harry est vivant et il me reviendra!» ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. «Il me reviendra...» elle éclata en sanglots. Hermione se leva et la serra dans ses bras.

«Ramenez Miss Weasley à son dortoir, Miss Granger» dit Albus.

Hermione acquiesça et quitta la salle avec Ginny.

«Monsieur?

Oui, Ron?

Il n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas? Vous le sauriez s'il était mort, non?»

Dumbledore laissa aller un profond soupir. «Non, Ron, je ne le saurais pas. Je suis seulement un vieux sorcier fou qui ne peut pas dans le future et qui ne peut voir d'autres endroits et d'autres personnes dans ses visions. Je n'ai pas le Troisième Œil, comme Professeur Trelawney.»

Ron laissa aller un grognement. «S'il vous plaît, professeur, ne mentionnez plus jamais cette vieille folle devant moi parce que je vais faire une crise de nerfs.»

Dumbledore sembla amusé par la remarque de Ron. Un autre étudiant qui avait réalisé quel professeur inutile était Sibylle. «D'accord, Mr. Weasley, je promet de ne plus jamais mentionner le professeur Trelawney si vous me promettez de garder cette discussion secrète et d'aider votre sœur à passer au travers de cette crise. La perte de Harry nous attriste tous, mais personne ne souffrira autant qu'elle. Si nous ne trouvons jamais Harry vivant, elle aura à élever ce pauvre enfant seule.» En pensée, il ajouta Si jamais elle a à l'élever .

«Elle ne sera jamais seule, monsieur.» répondit Ron. «Je serai là pour elle et son enfant comme un oncle aimant. Je ne crois pas qu'un seul enfant en Angleterre aura autant d'oncles aimants que le bébé de Ginny.

C'est vrai» Albus lui fit un pâle sourire. «Mais même les oncles ne peuvent remplacer un père. et Harry aurait été un père merveilleux... peut-être même en sera-t-il un, un jour... nous ne pouvons jamais savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Nous trouverons Harry, monsieur.» répondit Ron. «Je garderai toujours espoir. Ginny aussi.»

Le directeur acquiesça sérieusement. «L'espoir est tout ce qu'il nous reste.»

Draco descendait un couloir désert lorsqu'il rencontra Hermione et Ginny, la dernière sanglotant.

«Que t'est-il arrivé, Weasel? Est-ce que ton père a perdu votre maison-boulet? Est-ce que ta famille déménage dans un chenil pour chiens?» demanda Malfoy avec un sourire narquois.

«Ferme-la, Malfoy!» rétorqua Hermione et elle guida son amie vers l'étage suivant.

«Hey! Weasel, je peux avoir pour ton père un travail aux EDM!»

Ginny, même brisé comme elle l'était, se tourna vers lui et un regard intéressé se peignit sur son visage souillé de larmes. Hermione aussi était curieuse.

«EDM? tu parles des Édifices De Manchester?

Huh?» Draco haussa un sourcil. «Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles, Granger. Je veux dire les EDM : les Éboueurs pour Déchets Magiques.» il sourit à Ginny. «Ton père serait un très bon membre pour la Brigade Boueuse. Et ta mère pourrait travailler pour la mienne, à laver des bas...»

C'était plus que Ginny ne pouvait en supporter. Elle sauta de la cinquième marche de l'escalier et se jeta sur Malfoy, lui donnant des coup avec ses petits – mais plutôt durs – poings.

«Ça c'est pour t'être moqué de ma mère... Ça, pour avoir ridiculisé mon père... et _ça_, C'est pour toujours dénigrer ma famille!» cria-t-elle, ses poings tombant rapidement et avec force sur Draco.

Le garçon était trop surpris par ce soudain accès de rage qu'il ne pensa même pas à se défendre. Mais lorsqu'il réalisa que s'il ne se défendait pas la plus jeune des Weasley pourrait le battre à mort, il poussa Ginny et prit sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort – mais Hermione fut plus rapide.

«_Locomotor Mortis_!» cria-t-elle, et Draco tomba sur le plancher, ses membres soudainement très raides collés les uns contre les autres. C'est à ce moment que Ginny réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle regarda Malfoy, qui cherchait son air, en réarrangeant ses cheveux en désordre.

«Merci Hermione» dit-elle finalement.

«C'est toujours un plaisir.» l'autre fille lui sourit. «Surtout quand il s'agit de Draco.» elles échangèrent un sourire et éclatèrent de rire.

«Tu vas payer pour ça, Granger!» cria Malfoy. «Et toi, Weasel, tu ne devrais pas faire tant d'efforts ou tu perdras ton petit bâtard!

_Bâtard_?» répéta Ginny. Elle fut à deux doigts de retourner voir Malfoy et de le frapper plus fort encore, mais Hermione la retint par sa robe.

«Allez, viens, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Et tu lui en as assez donné pour aujourd'hui, je crois...»

Les lèvres de Ginny s'étirèrent en un sourire. «Tu as raison. Bonne nui, Malfoy! J'espère que quelqu'un te trouvera avant Peeves pendant sa ronde nocturne... imagine ce qu'il pourrait faire à un étudiant sans défenses!»

Les filles virent les lèvres de Draco se mettre à trembler. «Vous n'est quand même pas pour me laisser ici, exposé à ses farces, hein?

Hum...qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Ginny? Devrions-nous l'aider?» Hermione prétendit être inquiète. «Pauvre Draco. Il sera sans doute suspendu au plafond ou... eh! bien, Peevsie est très créatif... alors, devrions-nous l'aider ou seulement le laisser ici?

Votons à main levée!» suggéra Ginny. «Que ceux qui pensent qu'on devrait le laisser ici lèvent leur main!» Sa main se dressa dans l'air.

Hermione prit quelques minutes pour choisir, juste pour énerver Draco encore plus. «D'accord.» elle leva sa main. «Il semble que Malfoy ne puisse lever sa main dans sa condition actuelle, mais qui s'en occupe? Même s'il levait sa main, nous serions encore en majorité. Désolée, Draco...» elle sourit. «Nos compliments à Peeves!»

Avec ça, les deux filles tournèrent les talons et montèrent les escaliers.

Dumbledore était en train de rêver à de nouveaux, beaux, chache-oreilles lorsque le professeur Snape entra dans son bureau en coup de vent.

«Qu'est-il arrivé?» Dumbledore cligna des yeux et étouffa un bâillement. «Severus, que faites-vous ici à...» il regarda l'horloge sur sa table de chevet, «... cinq heure du matin? Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir?

Non Dumbledore, c'est quelque chose d'autre.» grogna Snape.

Le directeur vit de la furie sur le visage du professeur de Potions. «Mais qu'est-il arrivé, par tous les détraqueurs? Dites-le, Severus! il s'assit et réajusta son bonnet de nuit, au bout duquel pendait un gros pompon bleu.

«Peeves, monsieur!» dit – ou plutôt cria – Snape.

Dumbledore laissa aller un gros soupir. «Qu'a t-il fait encore?

Il... il a peint Draco Malfoy!

Peint?» Dumbledore sembla amusé. «Je ne savais pas qu'il avait ça en lui!

Quoi?» Snape était embrouillé.

«Le sens artistique.» répondit Dumbledore. «Où l'a t-il peint? sur le mur de la Grande Salle, peut-être?

Non, vous m'avez mal compris, monsieur!» Snape tremblait de rage. «Peeves a _peint_ Draco. Dans l'autre sens du terme.»

Le directeur tendit la main vers ses lunettes en demi-lunes et les ajusta sur son long nez pour voir l'expression de Snape plus clairement. «Peint? puis-je voir ça?

Euh, j'ai caché Malfoy, parce que je ne pouvais enlever la peinture qui est sur son corps. Il est horrible. Ce Peeves est un vrai barbare!

Maintenant je suis vraiment intéressé!» Dumbledore sauta en dehors de son lit, ses vêtements le revêtant et sa brosse à dents volant directement à sa bouche. «Jeee... seeeerai... prêêêêt... bientôôôôt...» articula-t-il pendant que sa brosse à dents était à l'œuvre. Il se pencha pour attacher ses lacets et jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir et dit : «Présentable. Ouvrez le chemin, Severus.»

Severus guida Albus dans les cachots où il avait caché Draco pour lui éviter de devenir le « centre de l'attention ».

Severus ouvrit la porte de ses appartements et laissa entrer Dumbledore. En premier lieu, le directeur ne vit rien dans la chambre mal éclairée, mais il discerna bientôt une forme frémissante dans un coin de la pièce.

«Venez ici, Malfoy, c'est uniquement il professeur Dumbledore. Il est venu pour vous aider.» dit Snape.

Pour l'aider? pensa Albus. Ouais, pour ça aussi... mais avant tout pour m'amuser un peu.

Draco sortit du coin et entra dans le cercle de lumière qu'offraient les chandelles.

Dumbledore joignit ses mains sous le coup de la surprise. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose 'd'intéressant' , mais pas à _ça_.

Le sens artistique de Peeves lui rappelait celui d'un grand peintre moldu, Picasso.

Les cheveux blonds de Draco n'étaient plus blond du tout – ils étaient bleu et mauve. Son visage habituellement pâle était peint à la manière des indiens prêts pour la bataille – représentant un escargot, un lièvre et deux orangutans. Sa robe de sorcier noire était couverte de fleurs roses et lilas et de soleils aux lunettes de plage riants.

«Maintenant, qu'en dites-vous?» Snape se tourna vers Dumbledore.

«Oh, plutôt joli.» répondit Albus.

«_JOLI????_» crièrent Snape et Draco en cœur.

«Euh, je veux dire... horrible. Mais vous savez, Draco, cous pourriez utiliser plus de couleurs, parfois... vous êtes toujours si pâle, comme si vous étiez continuellement malade.» le directeur sourit. «Mais évidemment, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te débarrasser de cet agréable 'costume'... vous êtes certain de ne pas vouloir rester ainsi un certain temps? Vous pourriez apporter un peu de couleur dans la vie ennuyeuse de l'école.» voyant les regards ahuris de Snape et de Malfoy, Dumbledore ajouta : «Je suppose que votre réponse est non, n'est-ce pas? quel dommage...

Je ne crois pas que la vie de l'école peut être qualifiée d'ennuyeuse, de toute façon.» commenta Snape. «Le cas Potter la rend tout sauf ennuyeuse.

Ah, oui... le cas Potter... un cas difficile, Severus. Le garçon est perdu.

Perdu?» Snape haussa les sourcils, presque incapable de dissimuler un énorme sourire de joie. Draco, quant à lui, n'essaya même pas de le cacher.

«Oui. Même les hiboux ne peuvent le trouver. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que nous devons faire.» Albus secoua la tête. «En avez-vous une?

Non... pas encore, de toute façon. Mais j'y réfléchirai, je vous le promets.» répondit Snape. dans des circonstances normales, j'aurais sans doute pensé à quelque chose pour éloigner Potter de l'école à tout jamais... mais avec cette grossesse... et tout ce qui est subséquent à la naissance de l'enfant... il soupira. ... que je le veuille ou non, Potter doit être trouvé.

«OK.» Dumbledore se tourna vers Draco. «Maintenant, voyons votre problème.»

Harry balayait le plancher de la cellule lorsque l'agent Thompson entra avec un air solennel. Le garçon leva les yeux et appuya le balais au mur.

«Qu'est-il arrivé, John?» demanda-t-il. Lui et l'agent étaient devenus amis pendant la semaine que passa Harry au commissariat de police de Great Winging. Thompson lui avait promit de passer une annonce dans le journal local pour savoir si quelqu'un connaissait Harry et l'homme blond. Le journal, les _Ailes de Winging_, avait même publié les photos des deux amnésiques, mais jusqu'à maintenant personne n'avait reconnu Harry ou Gilderoy.

Quand John entra dans la cellule et vit le garçon balayer le plancher, une pensée étrange lui vint à l'esprit : le garçon tenait le balais d'une façon réellement amusante, comme s'il était habitué d'utiliser un balais pour autre chose que balayer. _Quelque chose d'autre?_ Mais quoi??? John secoua la tête. Il s'imaginait des choses – le garçon n'y comprenait tout simplement rien aux balais – c'est tout.

«Eh bien, jeune homme, je suis désolé, mais une semaine entière s'est écoulée depuis qu'on a passé cet article dans les Ailes de Winging, et il n'y a pas encore eu de résultats.

Ça veut dire que Gilderoy et moi devons partir?» demanda Harry. L'humeur morose de John ne pouvait signifier autre chose.

«Je suis désolé. Vraiment. J'en suis venu à t'apprécier. Tu es appliqué, brillant, et c'est agréable de discuter avec toi. Tu es à l'aise avec les gens...»

Harry savait ce que John voulait dire : «_... et tu vas me manquer, mon ami, mais nous ne pouvons pas te garder ici pour toujours. Désolé_.» Il plaça sa main sur l'épaule de l'agent Thompson. «Hey, c'est correct, John. Ne te blâme pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as faut tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour nous aider, et je te serai éternellement reconnaissant pour ça.»

Une petite larme coula sur la joue de John. «Oh! je vais tellement m'ennuyer de toi!» Il tira Harry dans une étreinte si serrée qu'il en eut presque les os brisés. Inexplicablement, le garçon avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà connu quelqu'un qui agissait comme John et qui lui ressemblait même un peu. Seulement, il ne pouvait se souvenir qui.

Quand Harry retourna à la chambre qu'il occupait temporairement au commissariat de police, il vit Lockhart profondément plongé dans la lecture du journal. Ce n'était _pas Les Ailes de Winging_, mais une vieille copie de _Newsweek_.

«Quelque chose d'intéressant, Gilderoy?» il s'assit à côté de l'homme blond.

«Pardonne-moi? Gilderoy? qui est Gilderoy?» Lockhart lui lança un regard confus.

Arrgh! un autre stade de son amnésie! Harry leva les yeux au ciel. «Écoute. Gilderoy est ton nom. Tu ne t'en souviens pas?

Nan. Ai-je vraiment un nom si ridicule?» Lockhart fronça les sourcils. «Et qui es-tu, toi?»

Harry soupira bruyamment. C'était la seizième fois cette semaine qu'il devait tout lui expliquer depuis le commencement. Et ça l'énervait de plus en plus.

«Écoute, mon ami. Je suis ton 'camarade d'amnésie'. Mais nos deux amnésie son très différentes. La mienne est permanente, mais je me souviens de tout à partir du moment où j'ai perdu mes souvenirs. Tu as quelque chose de totalement différent. Parfois tu te souviens de quelque chose, puis tu l'oublies, et tu te souviens toujours de choses différentes. Il y a une semaine, tu t'es rappelé de ton nom et tu l'as écrit. Ensuite tu as semblé te souvenir à propos de ton travail, mais je crois que c'était seulement ton imagination.

Pourquoi? de quoi me suis-je souvenu?

Tu croyais dur comme fer que tu étais un sorcier.» Harry haussa les épaules. «Tu as vu ce bâton à moi» il sorti la toge de sa poche, «et tu as dit que j'étais aussi un magicien et que ceci était une baguette magique.»

Harry ne pouvait expliquer à Gilderoy pourquoi il ne s'était pas débarrassé de sa 'baguette magique' depuis. Il avait eu des millions de chances de le faire, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire – et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Lockhart leva un sourcil finement dessiné. «Tu en doutes encore, n'est-ce pas?» une lumière inhabituelle brillait dans ses yeux. Harry supposa qu'un nouveau souvenir était apparu à l'homme blond.

«Évidemment que j'en doute.» répondit-il. «C'est fou... tout à fait absurde, Gilderoy.

Tu parles comment les Moldus.» dit-il, avec un soupçon de pitié et de dédain dans la voix.

«Comme qui?» Harry sourcilla.

«Huh?» Lockhart frémit et eut une expression idiote. Ses souvenirs étaient partis, une fois de plus.

«Rien.» soupira la garçon. Il décida de ne pas réexpliquer toute l'histoire à Gilderoy. Demain, peut-être – quand ils devraient quitter le commissariat – mais certainement pas aujourd'hui.

Harry se coucha pour dormir un peu – sans doute sa dernière nuit de repos avant longtemps – quand son compagnon produisit un petit cri.

Oh non! de quoi s'est-il rappelé cette fois? grogna intérieurement l'adolescent. «Qu'est-il arrivé, Gilderoy?

J'ai trouvé! J'ai trouvé!» continuait de crier l'homme.

«Trouvé quoi?» bailla Harry.

«La solution! Regarde ça!» il tendit au garçon le _Newsweek_. l'hebdomadaire était ouvert à la page sept, où l'on pouvait lire un long article sur l'Égypte.

«Quelle solution?» demanda Harry, regardant les pyramides. La photo lui semblait familière, mais il ne pouvait se souvenir avoir vu la famille Weasley devant les même pyramides quatre ans auparavant. «T'es-tu finalement souvenu que tu étais conducteur de chameaux en Égypte?»

Lockhart secoua la tête avec ferveur, ses boucles blondes bougeant dans l'air. «Je me suis souvenu que je connaissais un homme nommé Abysmal-sun Amun là-bas... écris son nom, vite!»

Harry l'écrivit, bien qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Gilderoy avait besoin du nom d'un Égyptien. «Et?...» demanda-t-il.

«Et?? Eh bien, c'est un des plus grands sorciers d'Égypte, jeune homme! Il sait comment retrouver les souvenirs des gens qui les ont perdus! nous devons aller le voir!»

Oh non! pas encore cette histoire de sorciers! Harry soupira.

«Aller en Égypte?»

Lockhart acquiesça. «Exactement. Aller en Égypte.»

**NdA2** : Voyez... Harry ne retourne pas encore à Hogwarts, mais il aura des aventures vraiment extrèmes!

**NdlT** : Dans la VO, lorsqu'il y a la petite rencontre de Draco, Ginny et Hermione, ce ne sont pas les EDM, mais les MGM, pour _Magical Garbage Men_. Je l'ai traduit par EDM : Éboueurs pour Déchets Magiques. Et c'est devenu pour Hermione les Édifices de Manchester parce que... c'est ce que j'ai trouvé qui fonctionnait avec les lettres EDM...


	2. CH15 Le plus grand rêve de Snape

Chapitre 15 Le plus grand rêve de Snape 

En dépit des efforts de Snape pour cacher la honte que Draco avait enduré entre les mains astrales de Peeves, tous les étudiants de Hogwarts étaient au courant des événements de la nuit précédente avant midi – grâce à Crabbe qui, accidentellement, trébucha sur le seuil de la grande salle et s'agrippa au chapeau de Draco pour retrouver l'équilibre. Il tomba néanmoins attirant le chapeau de Malfoy dans sa chute – révélant les mèche qu'il essayait de cacher en dessous... elles étaient bleues et mauves. Dumbledore n'avait pu enlever la peinture même en utilisant la Nettoyant pour Gâchis Magiques Tout Usage de Mrs. Skower.

En voyant la coiffure hippie de Malfoy, la Grande Salle au complet explosa de rire, et depuis ce jour il dut supporter les taquineries de tout le monde.

«Hey, Draco! avais-tu vraiment des soleils portant de lunettes de plage sur la robe?» cria Seamus au garçon blond.

«J'ai entendu dire que les orangutans sur ton visage étaient géniaux, Malfoy!» ajouta Dean.

«Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'on doit remercier Hermione et Ginny pour ça?» demanda Ron avec un sourire narquois. Il était extrêmement fier de sa petite amie et de sa sœur.

«Oui, c'est vrai, Weasel.» dit Draco avec sa voix traînante. «Et tu sais quoi? Je pourrais les dénoncer si je le voulais...

- Vraiment?» Ron haussa un sourcil. «Et qui te croirait à part Snapey? Sans mentionner que tu devrais être content de ne pas avoir été punis pour être resté dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.

- Je n'ai pas choisi de rester là et tu le sais très bien.» grogna Malfoy. «Maintenant laisse-moi seul et mêle-toi de tes affaires... comme... aller à la recherche de ton ami minable! J'espère que tu te perdras aussi!»

Ron eut le souffle coupé. Comment Draco pouvait-il être au courant de la disparition de Harry?

«Tu es surpris de voir que je le sais, pas vrai?» Malfoy ricana.

«Avoir été peint des pieds à la tête aura eu au moins un avantage : j'ai entendu Dumbledore dire à Snape que Potter était absent. Oh! ta pauvre petite sœur! Elle ne pourra pas le marier et ta famille devra vivre dans la honte pour toujours!» gloussa t-il. «Les journalistes vont s'en donner à cœur joie, Weasel! imagine les titres : 'L'enfant Weasley – assurément illégitime, maintenant'! ou 'Le marié en fuite'. Cool, non?»

Ron était sur le point de frapper à Malfoy quand la voix du professeur McGonagall interrompit leur petite discussion.

«Tous les étudiants doivent retourner à leur salle commune! Les enseignants dans la salle du personnel, s'il-vous-plaît!

- Tu vois, Weasel!» Malfoy sourit. «Les professeurs vont avoir une petite réunion au sujet de ton bon à rien d'ami! Bon, on se voit au prochain cours de Potions! nous apprendrons des poisons très intéressants... je demanderai à Snape de les tester sur toi!» Et il partit, laissant derrière lui un Ron furieux.

«Mr. Weasley, n'avez-vous pas entendu le Professeur McGonagall?» demanda le Professeur Flitwick, qui se dirigeait rapidement vers le salon du personnel.

Ron acquiesça simplement .

Les professeurs allaient avoir une réunion pour discuter de cas du pauvre Harrym qui .tait perdu. Ron ne s'était encore jamais senti si misérable – il craignait d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami pour toujours...

«Est-ce vrai, Albus?» demanda le Professeur Lupin.

«Oui, à mon plus grand regret, c'est vrai.» soupira le directeur. «Le garçon s'est perdu, et nous ne pouvons le trouver – même avec l'aide des hiboux. J'ai déjà envoyé Hagrid chez les Dursley pour le chercher, mais ils lui ont dit que Harry avait décidé de revenir à Hogwarts immédiatement après dîner, et il est parti chez Mrs. Figg... mais il n'y est jamais arrivé... Personne ne sait où il est. Supposément un puissant maléfice le cache de nous – un maléfice qui le rend méconnaissable aux hiboux.

- Mais quelle sorte de maléfice cela peut-il être?» interrompit le Professeur Sprout.

«Nous pouvons supposer seulement.» répondit McGonagall. «Mais Albus croit que ça doit être connecté à une certaine potion nommée Teih-Nessegrev.

- Quoi?» Flitwick bondit de sa chaise. «Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle potion. Et vous, Severus?»

Snape ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se souvenait avoir enseigné cette potion aux septième année seulement huit ou neuf jours plus tôt. «Oui, bien entendu, je la connais. C'est l'une des potions les plus difficiles à fabriquer au monde. Je l'ai enseignée... heu... _essayé_ de l'enseigner, aux septième année la semaine dernière. Aucun d'eux n'a réussit à la fabriquer correctement.» Aucun d'eux, excepté Malfoy. ajouta t-il en pensée.

«Que savez-vous de cette potion?» demanda Minerva.

«Elle a été inventée par un sorcier allemand au cours du XIIIe siècle. Son nom vient du mot allemand 'Vergessenheit' qui signifie oublié Elle est efficace seulement lorsque mélangée à de l'eau claire, et elle efface complètement les souvenirs de celui ou celle qui la boit. Oui, et son effet secondaire est de créer une aura invisible qui empêche les hiboux de trouver la personne qui en a bu.» il haussa les épaules. «De oute façon, nous ne pouvons être sûrs que Potter a été empoisonné par cette potion. Il y a tellement d'autres possibilités.

- Ah! oui? nommes-en une, alors!» dit Lupin.

Snape ne réagit pas aux mots de Lupin. Il ne pouvait toujours pas supporter ce loup-garou, même s'il était un excellent professeur. Remus avait le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ce qui, évidemment, le rendait encore moins sympathique aux yeux de Snape.

«Que pouvons-nous faire maintenant?» demanda Flitwick. «Devons-nous envoyer des gens partout en Angleterre pour le chercher?

- Non» répondit Dumbledore. «Nous devons garder le secret le plus longtemps possible. Nous pouvons seulement envoyer l'un de nous.

- Oui, nous devons évidemment envoyer quelqu'un!» s'exclama McGonagall, ses yeux brillants derrière ses lunettes. «Quelqu'un DOIT le trouver! Vraisemblablement il a perdu la mémoire et ne peut retrouver son chemin! Pouvez-vous vous imaginer quels terribles dangers le guettent? Spécialement avec Vous-Savez-Qui? Nous devons trouver ce garçon – nous lui devons tant!

_- Tant – lui devoir?_» Snape semblait avoir avalé un Scrout à Pétard.

«Oui Severus!» déclara Minerva avec un regard très strict. «Sans lui, Hogwarts aurait été détruit plusieurs fois! Il a sauvé l'école de ce Quirrel fou, a su passer au travers des dangers de la Chambre des Secrets et l'an passé il s'est débrouillé pour mettre le Seigneur des Ténèbres en déroute un fois de plus.

- Cette fois-là c'était Black, pas Potter» remarqua Snape.

«Black n'aurait pas réussit sans Harry.» répondit Dumbledore. «Tu dois le reconnaître, Severus.

- Oui, évidemment... nous ne devons pas oublier ce que Potter a fait à l'école... causé le plus grand scandale du siècle.» murmura Snape dans sa barbe, se sentant totalement humilié. Ses collègues le disputaient – à cause de Potter! Encore Potter! TOUJOURS Potter! Même perdu – ou mort – Potter ne le laissait pas en paix.

«Très bien. Mettons un terme au combat.» coupa Lupin. «Je partirai et chercherai Harry... si vous donnez votre consentement, Albus.»

Dumbledore parut pensif une minute. «Mais qui enseignera ta matière pendant ton absence?

- Mon collègue, le professeur Snape.» répondit Remus.

Snape leva la tête. Quoi? Lupin le recommandait au directeur? il devait rêver.

Il se pinça. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. «Ce serait pour moi un plaisir que de remplacer Lupin.» il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

«Je peux m'imaginer quel plaisir ça vous ferait, Severus.» acquiesça Albus. «Très bien. Remus, venez avec moi. Nous devons discuter des détails de notre voyage.»

Comme la porte se refermait sur le directeur et le loup-garou, le visage jaunâtre se Snape se fendit d'un grand sourire.

Enfin. Il avait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir. Et pour dire la vérité, il le devait à Potter...

«Rooooon! Combien de temps dois-je encore t'attendre?» demanda Hermione, nerveuse. «Le cours de Défense commence dans deux minutes, alors arrête de jouer avec cette rôtie, veux-tu?»

Ron continua à mâcher lentement. « Ne me presse pas, Herm!

- Mais je ne veux pas être en retard pour le cours de Lupin! Il a dit qu'on verrait les yetis aujourd'hui!

- Les yetis? Mais on les a déjà vu... en deuxième année, tu te souviens? Ce Lockhart avait demandé à Harry d'imiter un yeti qu'il avait supposément neutralisé quelques années plus tôt.» Ron prit une cruche dans ses mains. «Te souviens-tu du pauvre Harry devant porter la fourrure d'un ours grizzly pour ressembler un tant soit peu à un yeti?» le cœur de Ron se serra. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu demander 'Te souviens-tu de Harry?' Il savait qu'Hermione souffrait autant que lui – aucun d'eux n'était capable d'éloigner leur meilleur ami de leurs pensées une seule minute. Ron supposait que Ginny se sentait comme lui : désespérée, presque sans espoir.

«Laisse cette cruche, Ron, et viens!» commanda la fille.

«Très bien, mon général!» le garçon soupira et se leva. «J'espère que ce cours sera plus agréable que celui de Mr. Goldilocks!

- Bien sûr que ce sera mieux! Les cours de Lupin sont toujours intéressant!» répondit Hermione en montant les marches rapidement. Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte de la classe de Défense, ils la trouvèrent fermée. «Tu vois? nous sommes en retard!» grogna la fille.

«Une chance que Lupin de punit jamais personne...» dit Ron à voix haute en ouvrant la porte.

«Ça c'est Lupin, Mr. Weasley. Pas moi.» une voix sévère vint de l'intérieur. Ron et Hermione échangèrent des regards horrifiés. Ils sentirent leur sang se glacer dans leurs veines. «C'est... c'est Snape...» murmura le garçon. «Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant?»

Possiblement pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre.

«Si vous ne voulez pas que j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor – 50 points par personne – ne nous faites pas attendre plus longtemps, Weasley!» fit la voix de Snape, de la classe.

Les deux adolescents prirent une grande respiration et entrèrent dans la classe. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux comme ils rejoignaient leurs sièges.

«Je ne vous ai pas dit de vous assoire!» dit Snape, durement. «Weasley, tenez-vous dans ce coin, et pour le reste de la leçon réfléchissez à votre effronterie. Granger, allez à votre pupitre et écrivez 'Je jure de ne plus jamais être en retard au cour du professeur Snape'... voyons... cinq cent fois.»

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Aucun enseignant, dans toute l'école, ne pouvait lui faire ÇA! Pas à _elle_!

«Qu'attendez-vous, Granger? Plus vite que ça!»

Quoooiiii? Hermione était livide de rage. Comment pouvait-on oser lui parler sur ce ton? Elle était une élève model! Personne n'avait le droit de la traiter de cette façon, _personne_!!

«Hey, viens Herm!» Ron lui tendit une plume.

«Non, Ron, merci!» répondit-elle, et se tourna ensuite vers Snape. «Je – n'écrirai – pas – ces – idioties – cinq – cent – fois!» cria t-elle.

«Herm...» Ron lui prit le bras.

«Non Ron, laisse-moi parler!» elle libéra son bras.

«Parler?» Snape la regarda d'un air mauvais. «Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir donné la permission d'ouvrir votre grosse bouche, Granger! Si vous n'obéissez pas, vous pouvez toujours partir! La porte est de ce côté! Et n'espérez pas pouvoir revenir dans aucun autre de mes cours, - potions inclus!

- Me renvoyez-vous, Professeur?» cria Hermionne. «Très bien, je m'en vais voir le professeur Dumbledore, dans ce cas! Voyons son opinion sur vos méthodes d'enseignement!

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Granger!» ricana Snape. «Dumbledore n'est hélas pas à l'école, présentement.

- Alors j'irai voir le professeur McGonagall!» répliqua t-elle.

«Elle est partie avec Albus, hier soir. Ils ne seront de retour que dans deux semaines.» Severus sourit encore plus.

«Très bien, alors! Je m'en vais!» elle regarda Ron. «Viens-tu?»

Le garçon secoua la tête. «Non, Herm... et tu ne devrais pas non plus...» il fut récompensé par le regard le plus foudroyant qu'Hermione lui eut jamais lancé. «Je suis désolé...» marmona-t-il, mais la jeune fille ne l'entendit pas.

Elle était partie.

Leur cours suivant était Soins aux Créatures Magiques et tous les étudiants devaient laver les Martiens, une fois de plus. Hagrid en semblait très heureux.

«Silence... silence et paix...» soupira t-il. «Pas de Malfoy pour nous déranger... pour un préfet, il ne sait pas comment se comporter...» Ses yeux tombèrent sur Ron. «Pourquoi es-tu si triste? tu devrais être content de voir que ce veracrasse n'est pas là.

- Il a quitté son dernier cours... tout comme Hermione.» murmura le garçon.

«Hermione?» les yeux du géant s'agrandirent. «Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Je voulais justement te demander pourquoi ta petite amie n'est pas ici.»

Ron rougit. Comment Hagrid pouvait-il être au courant de son histoire avec Hermione? «Je te le dirai plus tard, d'accord?»

Le demi-géant acquiesça. «Très bien. Tout le monde, » reprit t-il en s'adressant au reste de la classe, «prenez les brosses et lavez le dos des Martiens! Allez, plus vite! Je veux qu'ils sentent aussi bon que les fleurs du parterre de l'école!»

Tous les étudiants lavèrent les extra-terrestres verts et odorants qui faisaient des sons amusants lorsqu'on les touchait.

«Maintenant dis-moi; qu'est-ce que te dérange tant?» dit Hagrid en se tournant vers Ron, une fois que tous les étudiants eurent quitté.

Ron s'assit à côté de son ami. «Tout... tout va mal, Hagrid. Premièrement, Harry est perdu.

- Je sais.» dit le géant d'une voix résignée.

«Il est perdu et aucun hibou n'arrive à le trouver.» Ron soupira. «C'est sûrement pourquoi les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Lupin ont quitté les château. Peut-être veulent-ils le trouver, je ne sais pas. Mais maintenant Snape est notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et il a eu une dispute horrible avec Hermione, qui a quitté le cours... je crois qu'elle est terriblement en colère contre moi parce que je ne voulais pas être contre Snape. Elle doit se sentir trahie... trahie par moi.

- Hey...» Hagrid posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ron. «Ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu avais raison de ne pas t'opposer à Snape. Il est parfois plutôt désagréable.

- Plutôt désagréable? Le mot n'est pas assez fort!» dit Ron. «Je dois partir, Hagrid. Je dois la trouver et lui dire que...

- Que tu l'aimes, pas vrai?

- Exactement.» Ron sourit faiblement à son ami avant de partir.

«Herm...

- Ne me parle pas.» répondit la jeune fille, sans lever les yeux de son livre – le quatrième tome de la biographie de Bill le Magnifique. Peut-être était-elle déterminée à énerver Ron, montrant clairement le livre qu'elle lisait.

«Écoute, Herm, je...»

La fille ferma son livre d'un coup sec, se leva et prit la direction de la porte de la bibliothèque.

Ron, peu importe, n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir. Il attrapa son bras pour la retenir.

«Ne – me – touche – pas – espèce – de...» articula t-elle en essayant de se libérer, mais les mains de Ron la tenaient fermement.

«... quoi?» demanda t-il, voulant compléter la phrase. «Traître? peut-être. D'imbécile? je ne pense pas. Si l'un de nous deux devait être traité d'imbécile alors ce n'est certainement pas moi.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, son joli visage devenu semblable à un volcan sur le point d'exploser. «Tu as choisi... tu as choisi Snape! Pas moi, lui!» cria t-elle.

«Je ne voulais pas être expulsé, Herm. Snape et le directeur en l'absence de Dumbledore et de McGonagall. Il a tout le pouvoir et personne de sensé à Hogwarts ne penserait à s'opposer ;a lui!

- Veux-tu insinuer que je ne suis _pas_ une personne sensée?» demanda t-elle en grinçant des dents. (depuis cet incident en quatrième année, elle avait les plus belles dents de toute l'école – pourtant, Ron ne les aimait pas du tout en cet instant.)

«Écoute-moi, Hermione, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi! Je t'aime!

- Ah! M'aimer? Tu as une façon très étrange de le prouver.» Elle essaya une fois de plus de se libérer de ses bras, mais le garçon la tenait encore près de lui – peut-être même plus près qu'une minute plus tôt.

«Hermione, être expulsé de l'école n'est pas le bon chemin à prendre, tu ne penses pas? Particulièrement maintenant, alors qu'on est en dernière année!» il essayait de rejoindre Hermione par son bon sens et son enthousiasme pour les études. «Pense à tous ces examens cool que nous allons avoir à faire à la fin de l'année! Voudrais-tu les manquer? Imagine toutes les tâches merveilleuses : McGonagall nous demandera sûrement de se transformer l'un l'autre en tigres à dents de sable! Binns nous fera écrire un essai de 20 pieds de long sur Frankie le Crotté et Victor le Vicieux. Et il y aura évidemment les tâches effrayantes de Hagrid, comme devoir arracher une écaille d'un dragon Cornelongue roumain, ou devoir chevaucher une licorne... tu ne voudrais pas manquer tout ça, non?»

La jeune fille regarda ses souliers. Ron avait raison. Jamais elle ne voudrait manquer l'opportunité de devenir une vraie sorcière – et même Snape ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

«Très bon» soupira t-elle. «Je vais aller faire mes excuses à Snape et même m'humilier si je le dois. Je _veux_ ce diplôme.»

Ron sourit. «Tu seras la meilleure des sorcières.

- Évidemment» répondit-elle. «Maintenant, voudrais-tu me laisser partir, s'il-te-plaît?

- Oh... désolé. » il rougit et la suivit des yeux. «Euh, Herm...» elle s'arrêta au cadre de porte et se retourna. «Je le pensais vraiment.

- Quoi?» demanda t-elle, amusée.

«Quand j'ai dit que je t'aimais. C'est vrai.

- Tu es mieux de l'avoir vraiment pensé.» dit Hermione et, rassemblant son courage, elle quitta la pièce pour aller au bureau de Snape pour le supplier de la laisser retourner à ses cours comme avant.

Une forte détonation vint du haut des escaliers. Molly Weasley échappa sa poêle. «Qu'êtes-vous encore en train de faire, vous deux?» cria t-elle avec colère.

«Rien, m'man!» cria George comme réponse.

«Rien? vous m'avez effrayée au point que j'en ai échappé ma poêle préférée! c'était celle que j'ai eu de votre père comme cadeau de mariage et maintenant elle est bosselée! C'est de votre faute et n'essayez pas de le nier!

- Nous n'essaierons pas, m'man.» dit la voix de Fred.

«Descendez, le déjeuner est prêt!» cria Molly. «Même si vous ne le méritez pas» ajouta t-elle.

«On arrive!» crièrent les jumeaux à l'unisson. Une minute plus tard, deux Weasley légèrement brûlés descendirent les escaliers en un vacarme infernal. «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour déjeuner? Nous mourrons de faim!

- Arrêtez!» cria leur mère « Arrêtez-vous au seuil! Ne pensez même pas à entrer dans ma cuisine fraîchement nettoyée avant de vous être lavé!

- Mais maman, c'est seulement un peu de suie, rien d'autre!» gémit George. «Nous sommes affamés!

- Très bien...» soupira Fred. «Viens, George.»

Ils montèrent et ouvrirent le robinet. «Maman peut entendre l'eau couler.» remarqua George. Ils attendirent encore deux minutes – le temps habituellement nécessaire pour un lavage rapide – et redescendirent.

«Nous sommes prêts, maman. Pouvons nous avoir des rôties, s'il te plaît?

- Assoyez-vous.» leur dit Molly avec un petit sourire. «Voici votre déjeuner...» elle était en train de donner une rôtie à Fred, qui la prenait avec ses deux mains. Molly reprit la rôtie et attrapa les mains le Fred. «Tu appelles ça _propre_?»

Fred jeta un coup d'œil à sa paume. «Merde, mes mains ont du se salir lorsque nous sommes descendus... tu sais, j'ai touché la rampe d'escalier... elle devait être un peu poussiéreuse, j'imagine...

- Poussiéreuse, hein?» Mrs. Weasley fronça les sourcils. À cet instant précis elle était exactement comme Percy lorsqu'il était dérangé en plein milieu de la rédaction d'un rapport sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudrons. «Pour vous informer, j'ai nettoyé cette même rampe hier.

- Vraiment?» George lui lança un regard innocent. «Euh, ça doit être la goule du grenier. Elle devait s'ennuyer et a décidée de salir la rampe pour s'amuser...

- Pour s'amuser, hein?» Molly les regarda en leur lançant son regard _ne-me-prenez-pas-pour-une-épaisse_. «Sortez de ma vue! pas de déjeuner, aujourd'hui!

- Mais, maman...

- Pas de 'mais maman'» répliqua sévèrement Mrs. Weasley. «Vous avez eu une chance et vous n'en avez pas profité. Maintenant...»

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase parce que les flammes du foyer se mirent à crépiter, indiquant qu'un appel ou qu'un visiteur allait arriver. Ce fut le dernier des deux.

Une vieille femme sortit du foyer, son chat au pelage noir de jais sautant de ses bras.

«Vader! reviens immédiatement!» cria t-elle aux chaton, qui ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu. «Oh, je suis désolée, Mrs. Weasley, il est mon plus jeune chat, je l'ai acheté hier. Il est encore très jeune et espiègle.

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas, nous aimons les chats.» répondit Molly. «Mais auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous dire qui vous êtes?

- Oh, mais que je suis mal élevée! » la femme rougit. «Mon nom est Arabella Figg.» elle tendit la main et Molly la serra.

«Enchantée, mademoiselle Figg. Ou madame Figg?

- Oh, oui, madame Figg. Je suis veuve.» répondit Arabella. «Vader! Laisse ce rideau! Ne gratte pas cette porte! Oh, je suis désolée, Mrs. Weasley, il aime tant jouer. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du l'apporter.

- Peut-être.» acquiesça Molly. «À quoi dois-je l'honneur de votre visite, Mrs. Figg?

- Oh, j'ai presque oublié. Alors, c'est au sujet de Harry Potter. Je sais où il est.

- Chez les Dursley, j'imagine.» répondit Molly, croyant que la vieille femme était quelque peu sénile.

«Chez les Dursley?» Mrs. Figg leva un sourcil. «Vous n'avez pas encore entendu?

- Quoi?» demanda Mrs. Weasley, confuse.

Fred et George échangèrent des regards inquiets.

«Harry a quitté les Dursley il y a presque deux semaines et personne ne sait où il est passé.

- Quitté? personne ne sait... Seigneur! _Il s'est enfuit_! Il a été effrayé de la responsabilité de devoir marier ma Ginny et il s'est enfuit! Ce maudit petit...

- Non non non, s'il vous plaît, Mrs. Weasley, laissez-moi terminer!» la coupa Arabella. «Il ne s'est pas du tout enfuit. Il a perdu la mémoire et s'est perdu d'une façon ou d'une autre. Regardez ceci.» elle tendit un journal à la femme rousse. «Un journal moldu, qu'une de mes vieilles amies m'a apporté après être allé au village de Great Winging.»

Molly ouvrit le journal. À la deuxième page, elle vit deux personnes : Harry et... «Hey! mais c'est Gilderoy Lockhart!» dit-elle, le souffle coupé.

«Lockhart??» crièrent les jumeaux.«Avec Harry?»

«Oui, regardez : 'DEUX AMNÉSIQUES MALCHANCEUX ATTENDANT QUE QUELQU'UN LES RECONNAISSE'.» Molly lit le titre à voix haute. «Pauvre, pauvre cher Harry...» des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. «Et j'ai presque pensé qu'il était... ce n'est pas sa faute...» elle essuya ses larmes. «Mais regardez! Son front!

- Que se passe t-il avec son front?» demandèrent les jumeaux, curieux.

«La cicatrice! _Je ne voit pas la cicatrice_!»


	3. CH16 La décision de Lucius Malfoy

**NdlT.** Tada!!! voici le 16e chapitre quand même plutôt rapidement, comparé à l'autre... plutôt court, aussi... mais le voici! en passant, je suis désolée, il y a eu des petits problèmes avec la "publication" du chapitre précédent, (eh! oui, j'ai encore besoin de suivre à la lettre le _Guide pratique pour les auteurs de _ pour me souvenir comment poster un chapitre... En passant, merci à Alixe et Lisandra pour ce truc vraiment pratique...) et puis là je sais pu trop si les dialogues étaient lisibles et puis je crois que ma note avait disparu aussi... bref, je suis désolée s'il y a eu des problèmes, mais bon, j'essaierai de faire mieux les prochaines fois...

Alors maintenant: Bonne lecture!!!

**Chapitre 16 **

**_La décision de Lucius Malfoy_**

Molly semblait désespérée. «Dites moi, Mrs. Figg, est-ce que la photo est très mauvaise, mes yeux ne voient plus clair ou est-ce que Harry n'a réellement plus de cicatrice?»

«Je n'en ai aucune idée, Mrs. Weasley.» la vieille femme secoua la tête. «Étrange... très étrange...»

«Le plus étrange est qu'il ait rencontré Goldilocks.» murmura Fred à George. «Ron nous a parlé d'un maléfice qui rendait Harry inconnu aux hiboux, mais il n'a jamais mentionné de l'amnésie et des cicatrices qui disparaissent.»

Même si Fred avait parlé très faiblement, Mrs. Weasley entendit son commentaire distinctement.

«Vous saviez... vous saviez à propos de tout ça?» siffla Mrs. Weasley entre ses dents, visiblement très en colère. «Vous saviez que Harry est perdu et vous ne me l'avez pas dit?»

«Eh bien, maman...» commença George.

«... ouais, c'est juste...» continua Fred.

«... que nous ne voulions pas que tu t'inquiètes, maman. Et Dumbledore veut garder ça secret pour l'instant.»

«Ne pas m'inquiéter???» Molly était hors d'elle. «Comment pouviez-vous me cacher ça? On parle ne mon futur gendre! le fiancé de votre sœur!»

«Nous savons, maman, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Mrs. Figg l'a trouvé, n'est-ce pas?» Fred pointa la vieille dame.

«Oui, c'est vrai.» murmura sa mère. «J'appellerai votre père et nous irons à Great Winging pour ce pauvre Harry.» elle secoua la tête. «Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cet enfant dans un commissariat de police!»

«Enfant???» George eut l'air amusé. «Cet 'enfant' a fait un enfant à ta fille, tu te souviens?»

Mrs. Weasley rougit un peu. «Oh, c'est mon instinct maternel... Pour moi, vous êtes tous des enfants. Même Bill, Charlie et Percy. Oui, vous deux aussi.»

«Mamaaaann...» grognèrent les jumeaux. «Nous ne sommes plus des enfants!»

«Pas des enfants?» Molly sourit. «Alors pourquoi avez-vous refusé de vous laver? C'est une réaction typique pour des enfants.» elle se tourna vers Mrs. Figg. «Merci beaucoup pour l'information. Vous nous avez énormément aidés. Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas simplement envoyé un hibou?»

«Oh, parce que... arrête ça, Vader! Descends du divan! Retourne dans la cuisine, espèce de... oh, désolée, Mrs. Weasley. Alors, je reviens à votre question : je n'ai pas de hibou. Seulement des chats. C'est parce que je vis dans un quartier moldu, près des Dursley. Un hibou aurait l'air plutôt suspect, là, non?»

«Oh, évidemment.» acquiesça Molly.

«Je dois partir. Trouvez et rapportez Harry! » dit Arabella avant de s'avancer vers la cheminée. «Vader!» le chat noir sauta dans ses bras. «Au revoir!»

«Au revoir et merci!» Molly agita sa main.

«Bye, Mrs. Figg!» crièrent les jumeaux en sortant subtilement de la cuisine pendant que leur mère fixait les flammes.

«Non.» dit-elle, le dos encore tourné.

«Non quoi?» demanda George.

«Non, vous ne prenez pas ces rôties. Remettez-les sur la table.» elle se retourna vers eux.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard résigné et sortirent la nourriture de derrière leurs dos.

«Bons garçons.» Mrs. Weasley sourit. «Maintenant montez et nettoyez votre chambre. J'imagine qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de rangement. Oh, et n'oubliez de vous lavez, vous aussi.»

L'agent John Thomson, au commissariat de police de Great Winging, était en train de lire un rapport sur quelques cambriolages locaux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Il leva les yeux.

Devant lui se tenaient les deux plus étranges personnes qu'il eut jamais vues. Ils portaient des robes, exactement comme ce pauvre garçon amnésique qu'il était venu à tant aimer. L'un des visiteurs était grand et presque chauve, l'autre petit et replet. Tous deux avaient des cheveux roux flamboyant.

«Um, bonjour. Je suis l'agent Thomson. Puis-je vous aider?» demanda John, déposant le rapport.

«Euh, oui.» l'homme fit un pas. «Nous sommes venus pour voir Harry Potter.»

«Qui?» l'agent leva un sourcil.

«Le jeune homme qui a paru dans le journal il y a de ça une semaine.» répondit la petite femme.

«Le garçon?» le visage de John s'illumina. «Vous le connaissez?»

«Bien entendu que nous le connaissons. C'est le meilleur ami d'un de nos fils. Son nom est Harry Potter.» dit le grand homme.

«Où est-il?? Pouvons-nous le voir immédiatement?» demanda la femme, visiblement très excitée.

Le sourire disparut du visage de l'agent. «Je suis désolé, madame, monsieur, mais il n'est plus ici.»

«Il n'est pas ici?» cria la femme. «Où est-il, alors? L'avez-vous envoyé au Ministère des Moldus Perdus, ou quoi?»

«Molly, il n'y a pas de ministère pour ça.» murmura l'homme.

«Non, madame, je suis désolé.» répondit Thomson. «Il a disparu la semaine dernière... avec l'autre homme dont vous avez du voir la photo dans le même article.»

«Avec Gilderoy?» se surpris la femme.

«Pas _Gilderoy_, chérie, _Lockhart._» corrigea l'homme.

«Oh, bien sûr, Lockhart.» la femme soupira rêveusement et se retourna vers l'agent. «Où sont-ils allés?»

«Je n'en ai aucune idée.» John secoua la tête. «Quand le garçon – Harry – a quitté mon bureau pour retourner à la chambre qu'il partageait avec l'homme blond, tout avait l'air correct. Dix minutes plus tard j'ai décidé de les rejoindre, mais le temps que je m'y rende, ils n'étaient pas dans la chambre. Je les ai cherché dans la ville avec un de mes collègues, mais j'ai été incapable de les retrouver... ils sont disparus sans laisser de trace... Incroyable, n'est-ce pas?»

«Transplané.» remarqua rêveusement l'homme.

«Mais comment, Arthur? Harry ne pouvait pas savoir comment le faire! Même Ron et Hermione ne savent pas comme faire!»

«Mais Lockhart peut avoir su comment.» dit l'homme. «Il est un vrai sorci...» la femme le coupa en mettant sa main sur la bouche de l'homme.

«Je sais, je sais.» répondit-elle. «Mais il est amnésique, selon cet article. Comment aurait-il pu se souvenir comment transplaner? Ça n'a pas de sens, Arthur!»

«Um, puis-je vous interrompre?» demanda Thomson.

«Oui.» les deux roux se tournèrent vers lui.

«Ce Lockhart a mentionné qu'il avait une amnésie sélective. Il arrive parfois à se souvenir de certaines choses.» dit John. «Même s'il les oublie habituellement peu de temps plus tard.»

«C'est ça!» cria le grand homme. «Il a du se souvenir comment transplaner, même si ce n'était que pour une seule minute.»

«Mais, Arthur, où peuvent-ils être maintenant?» demanda la femme, clairement inquiète.

«Bonne question, Molly.» il se tourna vers l'agent. «Bien, merci pour votre aide, j'aimerais que tous les Moldus soient aussi aimables que vous.»

«Arthur!» Molly le pinça.

«Désolé, chérie, j'oublie toujours... et toi aussi!»

«Je l'admets.» la femme sourit. «Une dernière question, monsieur l'agent : est-ce que Harry avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front?»

«Une cicatrice?» John essaya de se souvenir. «Non. Aucune cicatrice.»

La femme lança un regard anxieux à l'homme. «Êtes-vous certain?»

«Absolument.» répliqua l'agent.

«Des plus curieux...» murmura l'homme chauve.

«Oui, des plus curieux.» acquiesça la femme. «S'il n'y avait pas de cicatrice, alors ça ne peut simplement pas être Harry... n'est-ce pas, Arthur?»

«Non. Les cicatrices causées par des mauvais sorts ne disparaissent jamais.» l'homme secoua la tête. «La photo devait être mauvaise. Ce garçon ressemblait seulement à Harry. Nous sommes venus ici pour rien... ce n'était pas Harry.»

«Mais si c'était bien lui? Arthur, nous devrions au moins en informer Dumbledore...» insista la femme.

«Oh, oui, et alors Dumbledore pensera que nous sommes fous.» le grand homme secoua la tête. «Je ne veux pas être envoyé dans l'aile des cinglés à Ste. Mangouste. Et toi?»

«Non, évidemment pas, Arthur.» dit sa femme. «Tu as raison. Ce n'était pas Harry... ne devons dire aux jumeaux de ne rien dire à personne à propos de l'article... nous ne devons alarmé personne avec des reportages comme ça.» elle se tourna vers John. «Eh bien, encore merci, Mr. Thomson. Au revoir.»

«Um, au revoir.» murmura l'agent. Il était certain que ses visiteurs avaient perdu l'esprit.

À la porte, l'homme se pencha vers la femme et murmura quelque chose que John ne put entendre.

«Um, Molly, chérie, tu ne penses pas que nous devrions effacer la mémoire de cet homme?»

La femme jeta un coup d'œil à l'agent.

«Nan, chéri. Il est totalement inoffensif, et nous ne lui avons rien révélé. Laissons-le croire qu'il a eu des visiteurs fous.»

John vit l'homme acquiescer et offrir son bras à la femme. Ils quittèrent le commissariat.

Thomson les trouva quelque peu suspect. Est-ce que j'aurais du les arrêter? se demanda t-il. Il décida de jeter un coup d'œil à l'auto de l'étrange couple – elle pourrait avoir été volée. Qui sait? Ils pourraient être des cambrioleurs ou des meurtriers, ou des trafiqueurs de drogues...

Il se dépêcha de sortir.

Le couple était déjà parti.

Mais comment? Thomson n'avait pas entendu démarrer d'auto... et ils ne pouvaient pas être hors de vue si rapidement s'ils étaient à pied, non?

L'agent John Thomson était confus.

Très confus, en effet.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'ennuyait à mourir. Il était assis dans sa chaise préférée, caressant la tête de Nagini et écoutant les rapports de ses Mangemorts.

«Assez, assez de ça, Crabbe!» grogna t-il, s'adressant à un gros Mangemort. «Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce Moldu que tu as fouetté. Je suis tanné de vous voir commettre seulement de petits crimes. Je veux que la terre entière soit massacrée et je veux voir ma marque sur tous les immeubles de la terre! Et évidemment... je veux que vous me donniez des nouvelles intéressantes, plus importantes que la crise de cœur de Goyle. Qui se préoccupe de lui?»

Lucius Malfoy fit un pas en avant et s'inclina très bas.

«Oui, Lucius?» demanda Voldemort. «As-tu quelque chose d'intéressant à partager avec moi?»

«Oui, mon Seigneur.» répondit Malfoy. Il savait qu'il devait retourner dans les grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui l'avait presque renié lorsqu'il avait appris qu'Arthur Weasley l'avait découvert cachant illégalement des artefacts de magie noire dans son manoir. Voldemort détestait être entouré de serviteurs incompétents stupides – il voulait seulement les plus parfaits. Lucius décida de lui montrer qu'IL était le plus parfait de tous les Mangemorts, lui donnant des informations qu'aucun autre serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourrait avoir. «Harry Potter s'est perdu, mon Seigneur.»

«Perdu?» Voldemort leva un sourcil, ses yeux rouges étincelants d'intérêt. «Continue, je suis tout ouïe.»

Malfoy s'éclaircis la gorge. «Le garçon, um, a bu une certaine potion qui a effacé sa mémoire, mon Seigneur. Sa famille, ces Dursley, l'ont mis quelque part et ils d'a pu retrouver son chemin, ni Hogwarts ni sa famille. Il ne se souvient de rien, et il est certainement en train de déambuler dans les rues d'un quelconque petit village, en train d'essayer de trouver qui il est.»

«Des plus intéressant, Lucius.» approuva Voldemort. «Mais dis-moi, comment sais-tu tout cela si personne d'autre ne le sait?»

«Mon fils m'en a informé, mon Seigneur.»

«Ah, ton fils... Drakie...»

«Draco» corrigea Malfoy, et réalisa soudainement ce qu'il avait fait. Corriger le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même! Comment pouvait-il être aussi bête? Il serait assurément tué. Il ferma ses yeux, attendant que l'_Avada Kedavra _le laisse sans vie, mais il n'est jamais arrivé.

«Alors, ton fils, Lucius.» répéta Voldemort. «Draco. Hmmm, il pourrait être un grand Mangemort...»

Lucius Malfoy leva les yeux. «Un mangemort? Mon fils?» il tomba à genoux. «Merci, mon Seigneur! C'est le plus grand honneur!»

«Lève-toi, Lucius, et dis-moi, est-ce que tous les étudiants de Hogwarts savent sur la disparition de Potter?»

«Non, mon Seigneur.» répondit Malfoy. «Je crois que seuls les plus proches amis de Potter sont au courant.»

«Ses plus proches amis?» Voldemort fronça les sourcils. «À ce que je sache, ton fils n'est définitivement pas un des plus proches amis de Potter, n'est-ce pas?»

«Non, mon Seigneur. Ils sont des ennemis jurés.» répondit encore Lucius. «Draco déteste Potter autant que vous, mon Seigneur. Il sera un serviteur dévoué.»

«Tu fais une grave erreur, Lucius.» dis Voldemort. «Personne – pas même ton fils – peut détester Harry Potter autant que moi.

Malfoy s'inclina. «Comme vous le souhaitez, mon Seigneur. Alors Draco est le deuxième qui le déteste le plus.

«Oui, il peut.» acquiesça le Seigneur des Ténèbres. «Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Comment ton fils a t-il pu être au courant de la disparition de Harry, s'il n'est pas un de ses amis? Comment?»

Lucius ouvrit la bouche. Il ne voulait pas dire à son seigneur que Draco avait fait la potion qui avait effacé la mémoire de Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres penserait que c'était de la faute de Draco si personne – pas même lui, Voldemort – ne pouvait maintenant trouver Harry.

«J'attends – ta – réponse.» dit lentement Voldemort.

Lucius sentit ses genoux trembler. Il réalisa qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas en parler. En essayant de retourner dans les grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait révélé non seulement que Harry Potter était perdu, mais bien plus que cela... des choses qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder secrètes pour toujours. Il savait que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprenait que c'était Draco qui avait éliminé Potter, il voudrait se venger sur lui, seulement parce que le garçon l'avait empêché de détruire Potter lui-même. Malfoy savait qu'il y avait deux choses que Voldemort voulait plus que tout – premièrement : atteindre l'immortalité, deuxièmement : tuer Harry Potter.

Lucius était dans un cul-de-sac : il pouvait trahir son fils, ou il pouvait refuser de donner l'information au seigneur noir – et être tué en retour. Ou encore, il pouvait mentir...

«Bien, mon Seigneur, mon fils a surpris une discussion entre... je ne sais pas qui, mais... il a seulement entendu ça quelque part, j'imagine.» répondit Lucius d'une voix tremblante.

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort devinrent 2 petites fentes. «Tu mens.»

-----------------------------------

**NdA** : Très bien, un Lucius stupide... même les personnes les plus intelligentes peuvent parfois faire des erreurs. Au moins vous avez vu un peu plus Voldie... lol!

Désolée que ce chapitre soit si court – c'est une sorte de chapitre de transition. Le prochain sera beaucoup plus long, et se passera en ÉGYPTE!!!


	4. Ch17 Nuits d'Arabie

**Disclaimer :** Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient et je ne fais en aucune façon de l'argent avec ça.J'avais oublié de le dire plus tôt, parce que je prenais en considération que vous le saviez puisque ça me paraît évident.c'est une traduction... donc en plus de devoir dire que les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, je dois aussi dire que l'histoire de cette présente fiction a été pensée par Agi. Je ne fais que la traduire.

**NdA**: tadaaa! après des mois d'absence, j'ai finalement posté un autre chapitre! eh oui! quand je me suis connectée cet après-midi, j'ai vu que j'avais un autre review, qui me disait que c'était sacrilège de pas continuer la traduction, et je me suis dit que c'était vrai... j'ai donc pris mon courage à deux mains (après tout, je suis en vacances, et même si je dois aller travailler, c'est pas comme si j'avais des travaux à faire à la maison) et j'ai terminé ce chapitre. Il risque d'avoir encore des erreurs, parce que j'ai fait seulement une relecture rapide, et qu'en traduction, et en plus à l'ordi je fais toujours plus d'erreurs niaiseuses. Bref, voici un autre chapitre!

**_Chapitre 17 Nuits d'Arabie_**

La première neige tomba sur Hogwarts le 2 décembre. Le méandre et les arbres de la Forêt Interdite étaient couverts d'une froide couche de neige scintillant au soleil. L'eau du lac avait gelé la nuit précédente et reflétait maintenant les rayons du soleil comme un miroir poli.

Ginny était assise à la fenêtre, regardant le soleil danser au dessus des champs. Tout semblait joyeux et lumineux, mais dans son cœur il n'y avait que des ténèbres. Depuis deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de son amour. Elle était déterminée à garder espoir, mais chaque jour qui passait, chaque heure et chaque minute sans Harry était l'enfer pour elle. Elle n'était pas certaine de jamais le revoir. Elle n'était pas non plus sûre qu'il reviendrait un jour pour elle.

Évidemment elle ne savait rien de l'amnésie de Harry, parce que Dumbledore ne leur avait rien dit à ce sujet. Le vieux directeur ne voulait pas les inquiéter encore plus. Ses parents ne lui avaient rien dit non plus sur l'article qu'ils avaient lu dans le journal moldu, parce qu'ils étaient entre temps arrivés à la conclusion que le garçon sur la photo n'était pas Harry.

Maintenant, deux semaines après le dé-journalisme, les étudiants de Hogwarts commençaient à réaliser que le célèbre Harry Potter n'était toujours pas revenu. Ils commencèrent par demander à Ginny, Ron et Hermione à propos de ses aventures, mais ces trois-là refusaient de leur dire la vérité. Ça devait être gardé secret aussi longtemps que possible. Pourtant, ce n'était pas facile, spécialement quand les élèves commencèrent à remettre en cause l'amour de Harry pour Ginny, disant qu'il avait dû être effrayé et s'était enfui. Parfois, même Ginny était portée à croire cette théorie absurde – habituellement la nuit, quand elle n'avait personne à qui parler, personne à qui ouvrir son cœur. Elle s'endormait souvent en pleurant, et rêvait à Harry toutes les nuits. Dans ses rêves il avait toujours l'air content, lui envoyait la main et lui criait qu'il l'aimait plus que la vie même.

Maintenant, la froidure de la neige ne pouvait être comparée avec le froid qui régnait dans le cœur de la plus jeune des Weasley. Fixant les champs, elle souhaitait être à un endroit particulièrement chaud et ensoleillé... l'Égypte, par exemple.

* * *

Ginny ne se doutait pas qu'à l'instant où elle pensait à son amour perdu, un certain garçon loin en Égypte était aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Il – Harry – qui d'autre? – était assis sous un palmier dans une oasis, regardant les chameaux boire dans un étang. Ce n'était pas intéressant à regarder, mais voir ces animaux le calmait assez pour lui permettre de penser. Et il _devait_ penser.

Les événements de la semaine précédente étaient plus qu'assez pour lui. Il était totalement épuisé.

Une semaine plus tôt il était avec son ami fou au commissariat de police de Great Winging, au fin fond de la Grande-Bretagne. Soudainement – il ne comprit pas comment – ils étaient arrivés ici. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Gilderoy l'avait pris par la main... une seconde ils étaient en Angleterre, l'autre dans une mer de dunes. Il se souvenait avoir été extrêmement choqué à la vue du désert infini qui les entourait.

«Où sommes-nous pour l'amour de dieu?» demanda t-il à son compagnon. «En Égypte? Comment avons-nous pu arriver ici ainsi, Gilderoy?»

«Par magie, évidemment.» l'homme blond lâcha sa main et dépoussiéra ses vêtement, un sourire satisfait sur son joli visage.

«Magie, bien sûr.» Harry soupira. «N'avais-tu pas l'intention de nous amener en Égypte?»

«C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait, mon garçon.» l'homme sourit, utilisant ses mains pour cacher ses yeux des rayons brûlants du soleil du désert, regardant au loin. «Bien, j'imagine que j'ai un peu mal calculé notre saut.»

«_Un peu_?» s'exclama le garçon. «Tu nous as apporté en plein milieu du Sahara! Pas au Caire ou à un autre endroit civilisé... maintenant voudrais-tu faire un autre 'saut' et nous amener directement à ton ami, Abyss Sunny Amon?»

«Abysmal sun-Amun.» corrigea Lockhart. «Mais tu dois maintenant admettre qu'il y a quelque chose qui est de la magie.»

«Okay, okay, très bien, la magie existe.» soupira le garçons. «Alors voudrais-tu nous amener voir ton ami... _sorcier_?»

«Qui? Quoi?» Le visage de Lockhart retrouva soudainement l'expression idiote qu'il avait lorsqu'il venait d'avoir une attaque de son amnésie sélective.

«Oh, non! Pas encore! Pas maintenant!» Harry se frappa le front. «Gilderoy, Gilderoy, souviens-toi! Tu es un sorcier! Tu nous a amené ici! Tu dois nous amener ailleurs... immédiatement!»

Lockhart regarda autour, secouant la tête. «Quel joli endroit! C'est incroyablement chaud, tu ne crois pas? Ce n'est pas bon pour ma coiffure. Oh, en passant, mon nom est...» il étira le bras, «... mon Dieu, je ne m'en souviens pas!»

Et ça recommence... soupira intérieurement le garçon alors qu'il commençait à informer Gilderoy des événements des deux dernières semaines. Comme à l'habitude, l'homme ne crut pas un mot de tout cela.

«Très bien, alors ne me crois pas, mais s'il-te-plaît, arrange-toi pour nous sortir de ce désert!»

«Tu me demandes l'impossible!» Lockhart continua de secouer sa tête blonde.

«Ce n'est PAS impossible, Gilderoy! Je t'ai vu le faire! Tu en es capable!»

«Je suis désolé, bonhomme. On dirait qu'on est collé ici.» Il s'assit et commença à construire un château de sable. «Merde, je n'ai pas d'eau pour ça.»

«Nous n'avons pas d'eau pour nous-mêmes.» lui rappela le garçon.

«Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'en aurons pas besoin. Quand la nuit va venir, nous allons geler. Tu ne voudras pas boire.» lui expliqua Gilderoy.

«Geler? Cool. Juste ce dont nous avons besoin.» Harry donna un coup de pied au château de sable à moitié construit de Gilderoy. Il laissa aller un soupir résigné. Il semblait qu'ils étaient vraiment condamnés à mort si la mémoire du sorcier ne revenait pas d'ici quelques heures. Mais il ne fallait pas trop espérer pour ça.

À peu près quatre heures plus tard, comme le soleil commençait à plonger vers l'horizon, colorant le ciel de tons de jaunes, oranges et rouges, le garçons regarda soudainement au loin. «Regarde, Gilderoy, une caravane!»

«Où?» ouvrit à demi les yeux, tellement fatigué par la chaleur étouffante et le manque d'eau qu'il n'avait même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux au complet.

«Là! À à peu près 1 mile! NdlT : 1,6 kilomètre, mais je préfère mile... plus joli...» Harry pointa de petites figures bougeant sur la crête d'une dune au loin. «Viens, nous devons les rejoindre!»

«Ils vont trop vite sur leurs chameaux. Nous ne les rattraperions jamais.» soupira Gilderoy. «Si seulement nous pouvions leur envoyer un signal...»

«Un signal?» les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent grands. «_Un signal_!» Il mit la main dans la poche de sa robe et prit sa baguette NdlT : sa robe de sorcier, sa baguette magique... en _bois_... ne vous faites pas d'idées!... Je ne sais pas comment utiliser cette chose, mais si Gilderoy est un sorcier, je peux aussi bien en être un! Je dois essayer! si dit-il et fit quelques mouvements avec le « bâton ». Cela produit quelques étincelles rouges et or. «Ooouuuiiii!» cria t-il, excité, et commença à faire de plus grands tours avec sa baguette, chaque nerf de son corps se concentrant sur le mouvement. De toute manière, la baguette ne semblait pas vouloir envoyer de plus grosses étincelles qui pourraient être visibles des membres de la caravane. Pendant ce temps, le soleil disparaissant complètement sous l'horizon. Il n'y avait plus de chance d'être repérés à la lumière du jour, et le garçon était sûr que ses petites étincelles n'attireraient aucune attention.

«Laisse tomber, ça n'en vaut pas la peine» soupira Gilderoy.

«Non!» Harry continuait de bouger sa baguette. Un sort, il doit y avoir un sort ou quelque chose! son esprit tournait, essayant de se souvenir. «Um, _clair_? _éclairage_? Nan. _Luminosité_?» la baguette commença à trembler. «Presque, hein? _Lumi_... _lumi_ quoi? ou _lumo_? _Lumos_?» soudainement, un jet de lumière très blanc surgit du bout de sa baguette. «Ça y est!» cria t-il et commença à bouger sa baguette produisant la lumière dans la noirceur. Ils doivent le remarquer! Ils le doivent!

Ils le remarquèrent. Vingt minutes plus tard, le garçon et son compagnon blond recevaient de l'eau et un chameau de trop du chef de la caravane.

«Mon nom est Ali Ababwa.» l'homme barbu s'introduit. «Je connaître l'anglais et peux le parler. Qui êtes-vous?»

«Nous sommes deux voyageurs malchanceux, monsieur.» répondit Harry. «Le nom de mon compagnon est Gilderoy Lockhart, mais je ne peux vous dire le mien car je ne m'en souviens plus.»

«Ne plus s'en souvenir?» Ali fronça les sourcils. «Pourquoi?»

«J'ai perdu tous mes souvenirs, monsieur, il y a à peu près deux semaines.» répondit Harry.

«Et votre ami, là?» demanda Ali, «Il se souvient des noms?»

«Oh, il a une amnésie sélective. Mais je vous en pris, laissez moi vous expliquer tout ça plus tard.» dit le garçon, bougeant sa baguette de toutes ses forces, essayant d'arrêter la lumière. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il essaya de la tirer au loin, mais la lumière continuait toujours de briller.

« Dis _Nox_.» bailla Gilderoy.

«Huh?» Harry cligna des yeux, et se dit qu'il ne perdait rien à l'essayer. «_Nox_».

La lumière s'éteignit et Harry fut éternellement reconnaissant à Gilderoy de s'être souvenu accidentellement du bon sort.

* * *

Grâce à Ali Ababwa et à sa caravane, Harry et Gilderoy atteignirent l'oasis Murzuk en trois jours. Ils y passèrent deux jours pour retrouver des forces en prévision du long voyage jusqu'au Caire, où ils devaient trouver Abysmal sun-Amun, le sorcier, qui était apparemment un expert dans les cas d'amnésie. Heureusement Lockhart retrouva quelques uns de ses souvenirs à Murzuk et avait hâte de revoir son vieil ami.

Harry, assis sous un palmier, regardant les chameaux boire, pensait à l'acte de magie qu'il avait accompli dans le désert. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il avait réellement utilisé un sort. Il commençait à penser qu'il était _vraiment_ un sorcier.

Tout à coup, quelque chose de lourd, frappant le dessus de sa tête, le sortit de sa rêverie.

«Ouch!» cria t-il et leva les yeux pour voir un petit singe dans l'arbre. «Hey, arrête ça, toi, veux-tu?» lui cria t-il. «Bombarder les gens avec des bananes n'est pas quelque chose de gentil!»

Le singe laissa échapper une drôle de voix, sonnant comme un rire étouffé. «Es-tu en train de rire de moi?» Harry se leva d'un bond et attrapa l'animal par la queue. «Je t'ai eu, petit diable!» ricana t-il. Le singe sembla surpris et commença alors à rire tout bas, pointant de ses petits doigts vers le bas. Harry regarda par terre et sa gorge se serra.

Il avait d'une certaine façon sauté dans le feuillage, à cinq mètres au dessus du sol. Les gens se rassemblaient au pied du palmier, murmurant fiévreusement.

«Comment ai-je fait ça?» demanda Harry au singe, mais ce dernier ne répondit pas.

«Nous devons descendre d'ici.» dit Harry. «Et expliquer ça à ces gens sous nous. Wow, tu m'as mis dans le trouble, tu sais!»

Un sourire malicieux apparût sur le visage du singe.

«Okay. Je commence à descendre – tu restes calme et ne me lances pas de bananes, d'accord?» dit Harry à l'animal, comme s'il était assez intelligent pour comprendre ses mots.

Comme Harry touchait le sol, il fut immédiatement entouré par les gens parlant avec énervement un langage amusant – certainement de l'arabe.

«Désolé, je ne comprends pas.» Harry secoua la tête.

«Ils disent vous être magicien.» lui dit Ali Ababwa pour l'aider.

«Magicien?» le garçon rit. «Foutaise!» il se sentait mal à l'aise – il venait de se persuader qu'il était bel et bien un magicien et déjà il avait à le nier.

«Les gens ici croire beaucoup la magie.» expliqua Ali. «Ils jamais vu magie, mais croient ça... oh, regarde, ton ami se réveille!» il pointa une silhouette blonde sortant de l' « hôtel » local, ce qui consistait en trois chambres sales et une salle à manger pleine de mouches.

«Bon matin, Gilderoy!» lui dit Harry.

«Bonjour!» il agita la main, souriant. «Quelle belle journée nous avons! Quoique l'air du désert n'est pas bon pour ma peau sensible... je vais devoir acheter des crèmes hydratantes au Caire. Ah, Mr. Abu, quand allons-nous arriver au Caire?»

«Demain, Mr. Lockhart.» répondit Ali. «Connaissez-vous bien le Caire?»

«Quoi? Caire? Qui va au Caire?» Gilderoy regarda autour de lui, confus. Ni Harry ni Ali ne fut surpris cette fois-là – ils s'étaient déjà habitués aux pertes de mémoires soudaines de Lockhart.

Quand il était en « phase de souvenir », Gilderoy arrivait à se rappeler des détails de son passé importants : il se souvenait de sa grand-mère lui frisant le cheveux alors qu'il avait quatre ans; il se souvenait du nom des treize filles amoureuses de lui à la garderie; il se souvenait avoir été bombardé par une centaine de hiboux à la St-Valentin; et il se souvenait avoir écrit une douzaine de livres à propos de faits qu'il avait « volés » à d'autres (même s'il n'avait jamais mentionné ça à Harry). Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas d'un seul jour passé à Hogwarts ou un seul de ses élèves. Il n'avait même jamais trouvé que Harry lui était familier.

Harry pensait qu'à la place de Gilderoy, il serait devenu fou depuis longtemps à toujours tout oublier et ensuite se rappeler de quelques petites choses : c'était définitivement assez pour rendre n'importe qui fou. Harry était content de voir, pourtant, que Gilderoy n'avait pas envie d'essayer un autre « saut» lors d'une de ses « phases de souvenir ». Il était sûr qu'ils arriveraient au Caire bien plus sécuritairement avec la caravane. Harry ne voulait simplement pas se retrouver en Namibie la prochaine fois.

* * *

«... oh, et quand je me suis vu dans le miroir, je lui ai dit _: 'Miroir, miroir sur le mur, je suis le plus bel homme de tous!_' et il a répondu : '_J'aaaiiime les gens modestes... surtout quand ils sont aussi beaux et élégants que toi..._' et alors, un œil est apparu au milieu du miroir, me faisant un clin-d'œil, suivit par un message disant : '_Un souper ce soir?_' Est-ce que tu comprends, mon garçon? Le miroir de ma grand-mère est tombé en amour avec moi! Mais ce cas n'est rien comparé à mon aventure avec les sirènes. Tu sais, ce sont de magnifiques créatures – pas aussi magnifiques que moi, remarque – qui vivent sur une île et enchantent les gens avec leurs chansons. Alors, j'étais en bateau sur la Mer Méditerranée, quand j'ai entendu leur chanson... um, mon garçon?»

Harry s'était endormi.

* * *

Le jour suivant, la caravane partit pour le Caire. Gilderoy n'arrêta pas de se plaindre des mouvements des chameaux qui le rendaient nauséeux, et du singe qui n'arrêtait pas de sauter sur sa tête, emmêlant ses boucles soigneusement arrangées. Le singe qui commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs était le même qui avait attaqué Harry avec des bananes. Au plus grand dégoût de Lockhart, le garçon était devenu ami avec le singe et lui avait donné le nom de Abu. Abu était un petit être très vigoureux, plein de malice – d'une certaine manière, il rappelait quelqu'un à Harry, mais il ne savait pas qui. Une fois, alors que Lockhart avait crié qu'il en avait assez 'de cette horrible et énervante boule de poils mangeuse de bananes', Harry avait été frappé par un sentiment familier. Énervant? avait-il pensé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait un peu étrange. NdlT. Petit passage que je ne peux traduire ici. Dans la v.o., Lockhart dit que Abu est _peeving_, ce qui veut dire qu'il est irritant (que j'ai changé pour énervant...). C'est de là que vient de nom de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur à Hogwarts. Alors, c'est le mot _peeving_ qui rappelle un peu Peeves à Harry, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi...

* * *

Une semaine plus tard ils arrivèrent au Caire, où il remercièrent et dirent adieu à Ali.

«Et maintenant?» demanda Harry. «Comment allons-nous trouver ton ami dans une si grande ville? Le Caire a plus de huit millions d'habitants! Sais-tu dans quel quartier il vit?»

«Quartier? quel quartier?» dit Lockhart. «Il vit à Malahalla al Manah ul Yalla.»

«Où?» demanda Harry, bouche bée.

«Malahalla... er, apelle-la seulement _Systematic Alley _» NdlT. Je cherche un lien avec Diagon Alley (le Chemin de Traverse)... si vous avez une idée, faites-le moi savoir...

«Hein?»

«Viens et ne pose pas de questions. Tu verras.» Lockhart sourit avec suffisance. Harry décida de le suivre, espérant et priant qu'aucune attaque d'amnésie ne frapperait Gilderoy avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur destination. Il ne voulait pas se perdre dans l'une les plus grandes villes sur Terre.

Pendant leur route a travers les rues et les marchés, ils furent « attaqués » par des milliers de marchands voulant leur vendre des collier de cuivre, vases en terre cuite et de la nourriture à l'odeur étrange.

Harry continuait de secouer la tête pour refuser : « Non, merci, j'ai pas faim... non, je ne porte pas de boucles d'oreilles, habituellement... non, comment pourrais-je utiliser ça?»

Finalement, la file commença à s'éclaircir et Harry fut surpris de voir qu'ils avaient atteint le bord de la rivière.

«Euh, Gilderoy, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?» demanda t-il. « Ton ami est un pêcheur, ou quoi?»

«Non, il travaille à l'association '_Sauvons les Pyramides des Moldus trop curieux_'.»

«L'association de quoi?» dit Harry, hébété. Lockhart lui avait expliqué ce que le mot 'Moldu' signifiait, mais jamais n'avait-il entendu d'une association avec un nom aussi étrange.

«Je t'expliquerai plus tard.» répondit Gilderoy. «Viens, on doit aller de l'autre côté du Nil.»

«L'autre... l'autre côté?»

«Oui, dans le cimetière.»

Harry fronça les sourcils. Soit Lockhart était rendu fou, soit Mr. sun-Amun était un fossoyeur.

«J'ai besoin de ta baguette, une seconde.» énonça Gilderoy.

«Pourquoi?» la gorge de Harry se serra. Il ne voulait pas être transporter au Guatemala par un mouvement de la main de Lockhart mal interprété. Il était conscient, par contre, qu'il ne pouvait pas lui même les faire traverser le Nil. Il devait faire confiance à Gilderoy – au moins un tout petit peu.

Puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'argent moldu, ils ne pouvaient pas demander au pêcher de les transporter de l'autre côté du Nil. Il n'y avait tout simplement qu'un seul autre moyen.

Fais confiance à Gilderoy et prie. se dit Harry et il confia sa baguette à l'homme blond. Il ferma ses yeux et attendit qu'un bang et des cris de Papouas NdlT : les habitants de la Papouasie Nouvelle-Guinée:-) pour leur dire que le souper était prêt.

Rien de tel n'arriva.

«Très bien, on est arrivé.» il entendit la voix de Lockhart et ouvrit prudemment ses yeux. Abu le singe poussa un cri hystérique.

Ils étaient eu milieu d'un énorme cimetière. Les tombes et l'air lugubre autour d'eux donnèrent à Harry l'impression qu'il avait déjà été dans un endroit semblable. Pendant une seconde, il s'attendit à voir un grand chaudron au travers des pierres tombales, mais il ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas le mentionner à Lockhart, pourtant – Gilderoy penserait que c'est l'effet des cimetières sur la peau du visage, et Harry n'était définitivement pas dans l'esprit pour entendre les _recettes-beautés-de-Lockhart_.

«Voilà, c'est celle-ci.» L'homme blond pointa une crypte faite de la même pierre noire que les croix autour. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et frappa dessus trois fois avec la baguette de Harry.

Harry ne savait pas à quoi il devait s'attendre. Un fantômeleur disant où chercher Mr. sun-Amun, ou plutôt un zombie avec une faux dans la main?

Aucun des deux n'apparût. Aussitôt que Lockhart eut frappé sur la porte elle ouvrit, ne les menant pas dans une crypte sombre, mais dans une rue bruyante et colorée. Comme si le silence et les ténèbres des tombes n'avaient jamais été là, pensa Harry en avançant dans Malahalla al Manah ul Yalla, _Systematic Alley_. La porte magique se referma derrière eux et disparut, cachant son secret des visiteurs moldus du cimetière du Caire.

«Maintenant, nous devons trouver 77, Systematic Alley. C'est là qu'Abysmal vit.» Gilderoy se tourna vers Harry et lui redonna sa baguette.

Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit – il était trop stupéfait pas la vue qui s'ouvrait devant lui : l'image parfaite d'un village des Nuits d'Arabie. De chaque côté de Systematic Alley des marchands offraient leurs produits : pas de simples colliers de cuivres ou nourriture épissée, comme dans le Caire moldu, mais des tapis volants de toutes les couleurs et grandeurs, des turbans qui changeaient de grandeur dépendemment de la grosseur du tour de tête de celui qui les portaient, des talismans avec les symboles de Isis, Thot, Osiris et tous les autres dieux égyptiens, des répliques exactes du sarcophage de Tutankamon.

Harry était ébloui par les milliers de différentes couleurs, voix et odeurs se mélangeant dans l'air, et il ne savait même pas où se tourner, quoi regarder – il y a avait trop de choses à voir. Un des marchants lui offrait une collection de scarabés, un autre voulait lui vendre un bouquet de roses du désert (qui supposément guérit la diarrhée), un troisième insistait pour lui vendre un fez dont la couleur changeait (disponible dans la grandeur de Abu), et un quatrième voulait lui laisser une de ses lampes enchantées (les plus grosses lampes, celles qui contenaient des génies, étaient offertes pour 100 gallions chaque, les plus petites – fausses – avec un chameau-goule étaient vendues pour 15 mornilles.).

«As-tu... as-tu vu ça?» Gilderoy se tourna vers Harry, sa voix tremblante. Il était clairement revenu dans une 'étape d'oubli'. «Des chats mom... momifiés. Pour l'amour de dieu, où sommes-nous?»


End file.
